


Late Night Confessions

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know it was me?” Erik questioned, stepping into the room and adjusting his helmet atop his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be able to read your mind to know when you are near…” Charles sighed. “And Hank informed me of your nightly visits. Guess you aren’t as stealthy as you like to think.” He smiled absently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while. I'm trying to get back into it. And I think this is my first Cherik fic ever posted. So.. I hope you like it!

“Hello, Erik.” Charles said softly, turning in his wheelchair to face his old friend who stood in the windowsill of Charles’ dark office.

 Erik tensed at the words. He hadn’t intended for Charles to catch him. He had only come to see that his friend was still alright, just as he did every night. He liked to think he did it because he was a good person who cared about the well being of a friend, but he knew it was because he was wracked with guilt over what he had done; done to the person he loved. He was the reason Charles was in that chair. It was all _his_ fault.

“How did you know it was me?” Erik questioned, stepping into the room and adjusting his helmet atop his head.

“I don’t need to be able to read your mind to know when you are near…” Charles sighed. “And Hank informed me of your nightly visits. Guess you aren’t as stealthy as you like to think.” He smiled absently.

“I…” Erik did not know what to say. He was quite shocked at the thought of Charles knowing about his visits. In truth, he had thought his visits had gone unnoticed.

 Charles rubbed his hands over his face, looking wearily at the man across the room.

“You _what_?” Charles spat, suddenly furious. “You came because you care? Because you’re guilty? Why, Erik? Why do you come every night without saying a word? Without letting me know you’re here? Without…” Charles was reduced to tears. He was so confused. Why would Erik do this to him?

“I need to know that you’re alright…” Erik took a few tentative steps toward his crying friend.

“I’m not, Erik. I’m really not.” It was barely a whisper, but it punched in Erik’s gut like a cold, hard fist.

“Tell me what I can do to make this right.” Erik pleaded, finally reaching Charles’ chair. “I want to make this right. I _need_ to.” Erik fell to his knees, placing his hands on Charles’ thighs.

“Just tell me one thing.” Charles said, looking into Erik’s eyes.

“Anything. Anything for you.” Erik nodded, looking hopeful.

“And I want you to take off your mask so I know you are telling the truth.”

Erik hesitantly obeyed. He would do anything for the man he loved. Even surrender his control.

Charles head swam as soon as the helmet was lifted. Thought flurried into his mind. The love Erik held for him, so warm yet so repressed and ignored like a bad thought, the hate he felt for the humans who threatened to destroy him. Charles had to take a few deep breathes to compose himself before he could ask his question.

“Did you ever care for me or were my powers just useful to you?” Erik looked shocked at the question. It hadn’t been what he was expecting.

“Oh, Charles… Don’t you know?” Erik brought his hand up to cup Charles’ tear-streaked face. “I have always cared for you.”

 Erik leaned up to kiss Charles softly. Charles gasped as his lips met Erik’s and he slowly melted into the kiss.

Erik reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to say, “Charles, I love you.”

 Erik looked at Charles like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“And I you.” Charles said before kissing Erik again.


End file.
